Innocence Lost
by KatKat1993
Summary: When someone dies, a curse is born. It kills everything that touches it. But can the innocent be saved? Can anyone overcome the rage that is witheld in the Saeki residence? What will happen when a childhood friend of Toshio's comes to visit? Grudge Fanfic
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Grudge, The Grudge 2 or any of the characters from the original film. I only own my creations and ideas.

Author's note: The prologue to my new story 'Innocence Lost'. Set after the events of The Grudge 2. Enjoy!

* * *

PROLOGUE 

Happiness was all she felt. Pure happiness. Five years earlier, she remembered she had felt the precise same build of emotion but for an entirely different reason. It had been sadness then. Sadness, anger and she had been scared. When all these emotions hit a six year old girl at once, the results are of course catastrophic. She had cried. But now she was happy. That was what mattered.

"We're really moving back?" Maya cried, delight evident in her voice. "Back to our old neighbourhood?"

"Yes dear," her mother told her, pleased that her daughter was so happy, "It's all been arranged. Pack your stuff we leave first thing tomorrow remember."

Maya grinned and ran upstairs. Five years ago her mother had told her to pack. That had been when they were moving away. Maya had not wanted to move. She had liked things the way they were. She had friends in Japan. She had a home in Japan. England had been too strange, too new. Oh, she had tried to fit in. Tried her hardest. But nothing ever came close to the beauty of Japan. The kids here were unwelcoming, unaccustomed to changes like new foreign girls. Maya smiled to herself. No longer would she have to put up with the strange looks she received, just because she was different.

As she piled her belongings into a bag, her eyes caught a small photo frame. One of the few things left from Japan. It was a picture of her most favourite memory of all. He sat next to her, seven years old then, grinning up at her. She was with him in the photo, hugging him, clinging to him, as if she knew that a few weeks later, she would have to leave him behind. But now she was going back to him. She couldn't wait. She decided that would be the first thing she would do when she got to Japan. She would run straight to his house.

She wondered if he had changed at all. He would be about twelve now. She wondered if he had made new friends. She wondered if his father was a little better tempered now. She wondered if he still had his cat, Rudy.

Yes, it had been decided in Maya's mind that the first thing she would do when she got back to Japan would be to find out.

She would go and see Toshio.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Heya! Hope you all enjoyed the prologue!! Thanks Rozzer 616 for reviewing I'm glad you liked it :) Here's chapter 1 of the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Are we nearly there yet?" Whined Maya, bouncing in her seat. "I want to see Toshio!"

"Patience dear," Her mother sighed, "We'll be there soon."

Maya so badly wished, for the journey to go faster, but she knew it wouldn't, so she took the time to think of what awaited her. Maybe when she got to Toshio's, Kayako, his mother, would bake them some cookies. She had always liked Kayako's cookies. She and Toshio had used to have competitions to see who could eat the most in thirty seconds. It had made Kayako laugh. Maya loved Kayako's laugh. Kayako's laugh had been beautiful. Kayako had been beautiful. Maya wondered if Kayako was still beautiful.

One thing Maya was not looking forward to, was seeing Toshio's dad again. Takeo had always been an unfriendly man and had always acted off towards her. Mind you, he acted off towards everybody. He had never got along with any of his family, and Maya had noticed that when he entered the room, Kayako stopped laughing.

Takeo had scared her.

And with that final thought, Maya drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of cookies, cats and beautiful, frightened, Japanese women.

The next day, Maya was sulking. Though she had resolved that seeing Toshio would be the first thing she would do, it had ended up being the third. And it was all her mother's fault! Why did she have to unpack her stuff first? Why did she then have to visit the local shop with her mother? Maya sighed as she walked up the long, winding road to Toshio's house. At least she was seeing him now. Oh wouldn't he be surprised?

As she walked up, it occurred to her that he might not live there anymore, but she pushed these thoughts out of her mind and pressed her weight against the old, rusty gate, making it creak. An immediate shiver ran down her spine and the wind picked up. Maya frowned. Toshio's house was not how she remembered it. Before, it had been like Kayako. Beautiful, smiley, sunny. Now it was more like Takeo. Cold, unwelcoming, angry. The thought of Toshio's father made her shiver more but she walked those few steps up to Toshio's front door.

She pressed the doorbell, and waited. Nothing. Frowning some more, she tried again. Still nothing. Maya's face fell. That long walk for nothi-

An idea came to her head. Where oh where did Kayako keep that spare key? Under the mat? Yes! Under the mat!

Maya lifted the mat up. Bingo! As she took the key, she felt a small tug on the hem of her dress, turning, she found a small black cat looking up at her, and tugging with a great urgency. Maya squealed. "Rudy!! You're here! Toshio does live here!"

She reached down to scratch the cat between the ears, but it shook her off and continued to attempt to tug her towards the gate. Maya frowned. Rudy never shook her off. Perhaps he had forgotten who she was. It had been five years. "It's me Maya you silly cat! Come on!" She picked the creature up, who struggled and clawed at her, its desperation increasing, yowling at the top of its voice. A small fear began to form in the pit of Maya's stomach. Why was Rudy so upset?

She shook the feeling off and unlocked the door. The creature screeched at the top of its voice, causing Maya to drop him in surprise.

"What the-?" She began, but the cat was nowhere in sight. Rudy had disappeared.

"Rudy?" She called out uncertainly. No reply. She turned back to the doorway of the house. An unhappy feel emanated from it. The fear began to rise inside her again. Should she go on? The house seemed to be telling her not to enter. Even Rudy hadn't wanted her to go in. But why? There was only one way to find out. She took the final two steps and planted her feet firmly inside the house. She was in, no going back.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: Heya! Thanks for the reviews you guys! Shigani, I didn't know Toshio's cat had a name so I made up one of my own lol sorry. I'm glad you liked the story anyway. Evil Laugh yes I left you allll on a cliffhanger but here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Maya looked around. The wallpaper was charred and peeling. The staircase was old and rotting. It was like the whole house was dead.

"What happened here?" She wondered out loud. A small mew came from the doorway into the lounge nearby her. She looked up. Rudy the cat was circling a pair of small, pale feet. Maya followed the feet up and came face to face with her former childhood friend, Toshio.

"Toshio!" She cried in delight, all fear forgotten. "You're he-"

She stopped. Toshio blinked. He had not said a word. He just stared at her with cold eyes. Maya could now see that he had cuts and bruises on his face and his clothing was slightly ripped. Rudy seemed agitated, as if sensing an emotion of distress from Toshio that was not showing on his face.

"Toshio? You're hurt! What happened to you?" Maya cried. She was beginning to get scared. "Where's Kayako?"

Toshio said nothing. He just stared at her. Maya looked closely into his eyes, and picked out a single emotion. Sadness.

"What's wrong?" She asked on the verge of tears. "Don't you remember me? Do you remember who I am?"

"Maya." Toshio stated in a toneless voice, making Maya jump. Hope rose in Maya's chest. "You remember? You remember me!" she said. "Tell me what happened! Why is everything so-"

"You should not have come." Toshio told her. His tone sounded forced, strained, as if he was trying to say it in a different way. Fear now became apparent in his eyes. Maya grew sad. Didn't he like her anymore?

"Why? Explain to me why I-"

"You should not have come!" He shouted at her now, anger and fear evident in his voice. "Why did you come? You shouldn't have! You should not have co- co-"Toshio's voice broke and he collapsed to his knees, sobbing. Maya ran over to her best friend and put her arms around him. His head grew heavy in her arms and she cradled him, rocking him, soothing him. Maya was worried. What was wrong? What had happened here? And where were Toshio's parents?

Maya noticed that Toshio had stopped sobbing as quickly as he had started. He was looking at her, all that was left of his previous outburst of emotion was a single tear falling down his cheek. Other than that, there was nothing. Just a cold, calm and collected stare.

"You should not have come." He repeated quietly. Maya just looked at him. He was paler than she remembered him. And those cuts and bruises that she had noticed earlier appeared to be the only blemishes on his white face. His deathly white face. His breathing was laboured too. As if he was struggling. Struggling to breathe.

"Toshio, why shouldn't I be here?" She asked gently.

"Because this is a bad place now." He said. She waited for an explanation. None came.

"What do you mean? What happened to you? You're hurt!" Maya cried becoming increasingly distressed. Sensing her distress, Rudy started to rub against her leg, trying to soothe her. Toshio continued to stare at her, the same spark of sadness gleaming in his eyes. Maya, feeling slightly calmer, tried again.

"Toshio where are your parents? Where's Takeo?" Maya whispered.

Toshio's eyes widened and he cowered away from her in fear, muttering slightly to himself. His lips were moving so fast, however, that Maya could not make out what he was saying. Rudy had also begun to yowl, raising his head up high. Maya looked closely. She could see a long slit mark running along the line of his throat. Maya began to get increasingly alarmed again. Why did mentioning Takeo's name cause such a reaction? Maya looked back to Toshio's eyes. Great fear was evident. But there was also a reflection. Takeo's.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: I know I know! Another cliffhanger, I'm sorry lol i'm a big fan of them (even though they anoy the hell out of me. I had to make sure you guys continued reading somehow!! Anyway here's the next chapter I hope you all like.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Maya screamed and turned. Towering above her was the belittling form of Takeo. He was staring at her, looking murderous. In his hands, he held a knife. He turned to Toshio and begun to shout at him in quick, fluent Japanese. Maya could not understand what he was saying, but he seemed extremely angry. He was shouting at the top of his voice and Toshio was crying again. Cowering in the corner, Maya tried to remember back to three years ago when she spoke the language. Closing her eyes, and steadying her laboured breathing, she concentrated.

"No allowances!" Takeo was shouting. "She must feel the pain! She must suffer!" Takeo looked at the crumpled boy beneath him angrily. Toshio did not move, just continued to sob. After another few seconds of this, Takeo smashed his hand angrily into the wall next to him sending burnt plaster crumbling to the floor. "Do you not understand me? She is in the grip of the rage! She cannot escape you stupid boy! She has touched death! Now it must consume her, there is no way of helping her, just like there can be no way of helping you. Do I have to make you understand?" He asked, pure hatred seeping out of his voice. Toshio looked up and gave a cry of alarm as Takeo grabbed Rudy by the scruff of the neck.

"I will make you understand." He shouted, raising the arm with the knife in.

"No!" Toshio shouted. "No papa! Please!"

"Please!" Maya echoed, looking Takeo straight in the eye. Takeo looked dazed for a moment, as if he had forgotten that she was there. Then he turned to her.

"You." He said, dropping Rudy to the floor. "You need to be disposed of. You have caused too much trouble. Do you not understand me?!" He asked, anger evident.

"No I do not." She answered, voice quivering. What had she done? Everyone was shouting. She had never seen Toshio look so scared, nor had she seen Takeo so angry before. And somehow it was all her fault.

"How did you do it? How did you get through to him?" Takeo questioned.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked. Takeo's eyes blazed.

"What have you done to my son?" Takeo spat. "He should not care. He is too angry with the world to care. But you, you have made him care. He cares about you. He should not be showing this weakness!"

Maya covered her ears and looked on helplessly at the screaming man before her. She found tears to be welling up. To be honest, Maya did not understand what was going on at all. She had only come to visit her friend. She had imagined Kayako opening the door and smiling her beautiful smile, inviting her in and calling for Toshio. Toshio would have come down the stairs with Rudy, who would have leapt from his arms and nuzzled her, awaiting another special Maya stroke. Kayako would have baked cookies and it would have been a good day.

Maya's train of thought stopped. Takeo was gone. Toshio was a ball on the floor, silent, cold. He glared at her.

"Get out." He whispered, glaring at her with pure hate.

A single tear rolled down Maya's cheek. She got up. "If that's what you want." She whispered. Toshio's eyes softened slightly and he faltered.

"Maya." He said. "It is not what I want. You know that. It is just what must be."

Maya nodded. Somehow, in her mind, she understood.

On her walk back home, Maya mulled things over in her mind. What had Takeo meant about Toshio being filled with rage. Surely Toshio was just a normal boy. Maya laughed at that, almost hysterically. Today's events had been anything but normal. They had been unreal, scary, confusing. None of it had made sense. Everything had seemed so dead and dark. Rage filled. Just like Takeo had said. Wiping a stray tear, Maya vowed to herself that she would find out what was going on in that house. Even if it was the last thing she did. Even if she died trying.

And just at that moment a voice came to her head. Another presence. Toshio's, voicing a promise.

'I promise that I will not let you die Maya.' He said. 'I will get you out of this. I will protect you until I am consumed by my own fury.'

'A promise for a promise.' She thought back. 'I vow that I will save you Toshio. I don't know what is happening but I will get you out of it.'

'Good luck, my friend.'

And with that, his presence disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hello again. I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Keep reviewing please because it makes me happy :)

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Is everything alright Maya dear?" Maya's mum found herself asking later that evening. "Did you see Toshio?"

The fork that Maya had been prodding her spaghetti with thoughtfully clattered on the plate, before she hesitantly replied. "Yes...yes I did."

"And?" Her mother enquired. "Did you have a nice time? How is Kayako?"

Again Maya paused before answering. "I wouldn't call it a nice time and I don't know how Kayako is because she wasn't there."

The thought had only just occurred to Maya that Kayako had been absent from their little meeting.

"What happened dear? Why didn't you have a nice time?" Maya's mother asked, concerned.

"Well...Toshio has changed...a lot. He's different now." Maya answered, not looking at her mother. If she looked, she would notice the fear on Maya's face. Mothers have a habit of doing that.

"Oh...well it has been five years. He would, of course, have made new friends. Maybe it would be better if you perhaps made new friends too? I mean-"

"No." Maya said quietly. "I've had enough." She got up to go to her room, leaving her poor mother looking totally confused, left to eat her dinner alone.

Toshio's words ran over and over again in her head. 'I will not let you die Maya."

Die? Was she in danger of dying? She could not understand how she could be. It was after all, only one house from a distant memory. She was gone from it now. She would take her mother's advice perhaps and leave them alone. Then maybe they would leave her alone. But she knew she couldn't do that. Toshio hadn't just changed. Everything had changed. Everything had been...dead. Dead and angry.

Maya was determined to get Toshio out of the hell he used to call home, one way or another. Whatever the cost. But she was going to need help. And she was going to need to research. And now Maya thought of the look in Takeo's eyes. One of murder. She heard his words. 'You need to be disposed of.' It was only then that she realised that above all, she needed to stay alive. Her life really was in danger.

And she was scared.

Maya had never been more scared. She was eleven years old. Her time was not ready. She did not want to die. But she knew she could. In fact it was almost certain that she would.

'Don't think like that.'

The presence was back. Comforting her. Maya closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Toshio." She whispered.

"Yes Maya," Toshio whispered back from behind her. Maya's eyes shot open and she turned her head slightly. Toshio was sitting on her pillow, looking at her. He was not smiling. But he was not sad or angry. He was indifferent.

"How did you? What are-?"

"Shh." Was Toshio's reply. He circled his arms around Maya's stomach and pulled her up onto his lap. Rudy sat on the floor, looking up at his master. Maya's muscles relaxed and she leaned onto Toshio's chest, hearing his laboured breathing. That's when she noticed. No heartbeat. Toshio had no heartbeat. Maya felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks. That could only mean one thing. Toshio was dead. Toshio's arms wrapped tighter around her.

"I'm sorry Maya." He said "So sorry."

"It's not your fault." she said.

"I'm still sorry bright eyes." Toshio sighed and rested his hand on Maya's forehead. "I will send you dreams of great beauty, for only a girl like you deserves them."

Maya wiped her eyes and smiled absent-mindedly as Toshio began to fill her head with visions of Toshio's past. Their childhood. Bright eyes was what Toshio had always called her. It had been a silly nickname really and she couldn't remember why he had called her it. But it had made her smile every time he had. Small snippets, memories, sailed past her eyes and allowed her to think. Allowed her to dream.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This one is a little longer I got slightly carried away lol but I really like it. Hope you do to :) Please review

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Maya awoke to a cold, dark room. Toshio's arms were no longer around her. Alarmed, Maya looked around wildly, not feeling safe without him. She found him to be huddled in a corner, with his father towering over him. Maya's eyes widened and fear began to envelope her. Takeo was here. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? His threat of killing her came to her mind and she backed up against the wall. But it was too late. Takeo had seen her.

"Girl!" He barked. "Come here."

Maya found herself obeying, crawling towards Takeo like a pathetic puppy dog. In the grip of a deep and powerful, dark magic that she could not possibly overcome.

"Come on then!" She screamed at him when she was had reached him. "Why don't you just do what you came to do and get it over with?!"

"No 'bright eyes'," he smiled calling Maya by her secret name. "I like to play with my food before I eat it." And with that, he grabbed Maya's arm and grinded it against Toshio's head, his yellowing, disgusting nails ripping into her skin. Maya felt herself being transported into a different world entirely. Into Toshio's head. Her soul drifted, rifling through all of Toshio's memories and knowledge as if it was a CD collection. She heard Toshio screaming in pain.

_And suddenly she was Toshio. Colouring in his bedroom. He was drawing a picture with the crayons that Maya had given him for his 6__th__ birthday. With those tools, he had his whole imagination at his fingertips. He stared intently at the picture so far. A small boy and a small girl. Him and Maya. Toshio smiled and began to draw beautiful flowers around them. His small hands gripped the purple crayon, as if it was the only thing that still linked him to Maya. Oh how he missed her. But his thoughts were interrupted. A large commotion was going on outside his bedroom. He could hear his father shouting at his mother, smashing things like a madman, while his mother sobbed hysterically and screamed. Eyes widening slightly, Toshio went to explore._

_The horrific scene that met his eyes was not one that should be witnessed by a seven year old boy. Blood was smeared across the walls. His father was standing over his mother who was attempting to crawl down the stairs and escape. His father was too powerful though. Too dominant. His mother shook her head in an attempt to get Takeo's hands off of her and in doing so caught sight of Toshio. She began to call out to him, to tell him to get away but thought better of giving away his location and looked forward again in defeat._

_That was when Takeo snapped her neck._

_That was when Toshio realised that he needed to get out._

_And that was when Takeo saw Toshio. A witness to the murder._

_Eyes widened in terror, Toshio got up and ran off to his bedroom, Takeo close behind. He shut the door behind him and ran to his window, in an attempt to get out. He couldn't. Takeo opened the door behind him and glanced around before striding forward to Toshio. Toshio cried out, but no one heard him. He was alone. He only saw his picture he had been drawing. Of the girl with the bright eyes and the purple flowers._

_"Maya." He whispered._

_Takeo grabbed Toshio and dragged him towards the bathroom, where, Toshio knew, only death would await him. He cried and screamed and begged but produced no results. It was over. And as his head was thrust into the sink, and the water clouded around him, choking him, he saw his future. What it would have been if he was not dying. He saw Maya coming back in a few years. He saw Kayako, his dead mother, baking them all cookies. He saw himself a teenager, sharing his first ever kiss with the love of his life, as he looked into her bright eyes. He saw his wedding day, with purple flowers. He saw happiness. But the water clouded his future and choked him. He could no longer breathe. In his dying moments, he watched Takeo grab his beloved Rudy and deftly slit his throat before making off with the both of them. Then...he saw nothing._

Maya was bought back to reality with a sudden, painful jolt. Her eyes were wide and her muscles were sent into a spasm. She felt so exhausted and her arm was bleeding. A mark of Takeo's presence. Her eyes darted around and met Toshios'. He had his eyes closed and he was gasping for air. It reminded her horribly of his memory of drowning. Then she remembered him seeing his future. Their first kiss. It had looked so beautiful. Tears ran down her cheeks. And their wedding. Her dress had been lovely. Long and flowing, like their love. Purple flowers had bloomed around them.

Thoughts went back to the picture that Toshio had been drawing. His dreams. Wrenched from him by his own father. Anger began to flow through Maya's veins and she looked up at Takeo, who was sneering down at her. She clenched her fists.

"No Maya! Don't give in to anger!" Toshio pleaded. Maya's lips trembled.

"Come on bright eyes, let the rage take you." Takeo said in a hypnotic voice.

"You-killed-him." Maya said. Then she sprang. At nothing. Takeo was gone. Instead, in the doorway, crawling towards her, was Kayako.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Heya Guys!! I realise this chapter is a little short, the next one will be longer I promise. Thanks for the review Shigani, yeah Toshio/Maya RULES!! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :)

CHAPTER 6

Maya's head suddenly hurt from an unbearable pressure as two strange presences invaded her mind. One sliced through it, like a cold, grey knife. The other was more like sweet, sticky honey, soothing her pain and troubles. Maya closed her eyes and found a small hand holding hers, sharing her pain. Maya tightened her grip on Toshio's hand.

"Takeo, do you not even remember her. We must not include her for Toshio's sake. Do you not care for our son?" The soothing presence said.

"No one can escape Kayako!" Takeo's presence screamed, making Maya's head throb with pain. "She must feel the rage, like all the others. She must give into the anger, just like you and your godforsaken son did!"

"But she is just a child, Takeo. Please."

Takeo's presence stopped. "That boy you killed a couple of weeks ago was just a child. Jake wasn't it?"

Kayako's form in front of her collapsed and her fingers were flexing. "I had to...you...made...me."

"No. You gave into my anger Kayako. You wanted him to feel your pain and suffering. Just like you will want the girl to too."

Maya could suddenly see Takeo reflected in her mirror, behind her. He grabbed a fistful of Maya's hair, and bought his mouth to Maya's ear. His breath smelt rotten and rancid.

"But be sure of this 'bright eyes', if they can't kill you, then I will."

Then, with a sickening smile, he was gone. Maya did not even blink. She just looked on at the hunched over form in front of her, taking it all in. Kayako looked up at he, eyes wide and mouth open, reaching out to her. She too was deathly white, and everything about her seemed wrong. It was like everything was bent, out of shape. Kayako opened her mouth wider to say something, but all that could be heard was a croak.

This was what was left of the woman that Maya admired. The woman that had been so beautiful.

Maya slowly let go of Toshio's hand and slid towards Kayako. Kayako just looked at her sadly. 'Look at me Maya.' Kayako's voice rang out in her mind. 'I'm a wreck. I'm pathetic. Worthless. I can't even talk to you properly.'

"That's not your fault Kayako." Maya reassured her. "I will save you. I will make you beautiful again."

Kayako's face appeared in her mind, how it used to be. It was smiling sadly at her.

"I don't think you can. It is too late for us."

"I will!" Maya cried. "I promise!"

Kayako looked at her for a long time and then sighed. "I wish I could believe you Maya. Come Toshio, your father is expecting us home."

Toshio nodded in resignation and the two ghosts disappeared. Maya blinked. Had she been hallucinating? Everything seemed so unreal. She needed to find out more. There was only one way. Tomorrow was a new day. She would visit the house then.

She would go back again.

She had no choice.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hi, sorry it took a long time for me to post this up! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 7

"Maya! Time to get up!" Her mum called, slightly impatient. "Remember you have school today!"

Maya opened her eyes, slightly tired from the events of the day before. Then her mother's words hit her. School?

The word seemed so strange now. School was something normal. Not part of her world anymore. She was part of a different world now. A world where monsters and nightmares were real, and dead people came to life and haunted her. Maya had never felt so alone. She had never appreciated normality so much. Something she could never go back to.

Later that morning, Maya was sat at her desk, facing double English. She had always hated English, as she was never very good at it. Now however, she was thankful for the brief moments away from the fear that now overruled her life. As she drifted off into her own thoughts, she thought she felt something small brush against her legs, but when she looked under the desk, there was nothing.

The bell rang for the end of class and Maya rushed off. She needed to be alone. She ran into the girl's toilets and let out a breath of air, closing her eyes. She just needed some time to think. By herself. She opened her eyes and almost screamed. In the mirror was not only her own reflection, but that of Takeo, who was grinning evilly. But not at her. Huddled up against the side of a toilet cubicle was a medium height girl. She looked slightly older than Maya, with mid-length brown hair, yet she looked younger. Like a small frightened child.

The girl screamed and hugged her legs closer to her chest, eyes wide. She was shaking, yet did not appear to have the ability to move in any other way. She was paralyzed with fear. Takeo twirled a knife in his hands and looked up at Maya.

"Hello Bright Eyes." He said. "I'm not here for you, yet. I have other business."

The girl in the corner whimpered.

"Takeo, leave me alone!" Maya shouted. "Go!"

And as if by magic, Rudy appeared, brushing against her legs as he dived at Takeo, clawing and ripping at him. Takeo cursed.

"Damn you!" He cried. "I'll deal with the both of you. You'll see!"

And with that he faded. Gone again. Maya breathed a sigh of relief.

"You could see him too?" The girl asked in a small voice. "I mean, I'm not going mad?"

"Not unless I am too." Maya said, smiling slightly. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Aneko." The girl said, still not moving. "You?"

"My name is Maya." She replied.

Aneko frowned slightly, as if remembering something important. "The new girl? Toshio's friend?" She asked.

Maya was instantly alert. "Toshio? You know him?"

"Did."Aneko said darkly. "He used to go to school here. We were good friends; he was always talking about his 'Maya'. But then one day, he disappeared. He wasn't at school for ages and wouldn't answer the phone. I assumed he'd moved without telling me. However, a few weeks back, I decided to go to his house, to see if I could discover what had really happened."

Aneko's eyes grew wide again. She was terrified. "I didn't find anything. The house was all burnt. But that man, he was Toshio's Dad!" She whispered quickly. "He's been following me ever since! And I've seen Toshio in the mirror sometimes." Tears were running down Aneko's cheeks now. "I just want them to leave me alone."

Maya ran to the girl and helped her up. "I'm the same." She said. "I went to find Toshio a couple of days back." She recounted the past few days to Aneko, and though she realised that the both of them were in the worst positions, she was happy. She wasn't alone!

Then Maya remembered what she had actually wanted to do this lunch. She began to walk but Aneko stopped her.

"Where are you going?" She asked uncertainly. She obviously did not relish the idea of being alone again.

"IT rooms." Maya said.

"To research, right?" Aneko said. "There's something weird going on here. I don't like it. But we can't be the only ones to have gone in that house. Maybe others have gone in, and experienced something similar. Maybe we can get help."

Maya looked at her. She didn't want to really involve Aneko. She didn't want to put her in danger. But it looked like she was already in danger. And she knew that Aneko would be much safer if she was with someone. If she was with her.

"Let's go." She said.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Here it is! The next chapter, please review!

CHAPTER 8

Maya tapped Toshio's address into the search engine, and immediately the screen lit up with a whole host of matches. Maya read each description carefully, knowing that she did not have much time. Nearly every one told of the deaths and disappearances relating to the house:

'_Police have confirmed the deaths of the Saeki family. Two adults, a child and even a small cat were found dead this morning. Experts are studying the bodies to determine the cause of each death...'_

'_Four policemen have been reported missing. Detectives wonder if it is to do with the case of the Saeki house the four policemen had been investigating earlier that month...'_

'_A married couple have died under what appears to be suicidal circumstances in the famous Saeki household. Matthew and Jennifer Williams were found in the house's attic...'_

'_The body of Emma Williams (69) was recovered from the Saeki household. She was reported to have died of a broken heart because of the two deaths that happened under her care earlier in the month...'_

The list went on. A list of endless deaths, with more and more bodies added to the pile. Whether people had been visiting, working or living in the house, they were there. There seemed to be no pattern on how or when they died or disappeared. They just did. And she knew that she and Aneko were next.

'_The student under the name of Karen Davis has committed suicide after supposedly trying to burn the Saeki household down. It was reported that she killed her boyfriend in the fire, before going mad and being sent to a mental hospital. She was found dead after throwing herself off the Hospital's Roof.'_

Karen Davis. Something about the name stuck out at her. She knew she would see that name again. And something was telling her that she did not commit suicide, nor did she kill her boyfriend. And maybe there had been a reason for her trying to burn the Saeki household down. It made Maya feel sad that Karen would be remembered as nothing but a mad woman who killed both herself and the one that she loved, when in fact she was probably just an innocent student who had caught up in this whole mess and taken it upon herself to try and sort it out. Just like Maya was doing.

But one thought would not leave Maya alone. It had stated quite clearly that Karen Davis was dead, meaning that she had failed. Karen had been older, cleverer and much more resourceful than an 11 year old girl. And yet she had still not succeeded. Who said Maya could?

What if Toshio gave up on protecting her? He couldn't do it forever. It had only been a few days and he was already finding it hard, she knew that. Kayako was kind-hearted, but her husband obviously had power over her and she would probably succumb to his evil intentions soon. And who said that Toshio wouldn't follow. Not even Rudy would be able to protect her then; he did only Toshio's bidding. She would be completely alone.

Which was why she needed to act fast.

"Maya, have you printed out everything you need?" Aneko asked nervously, looking at the clock. "It'll be registration soon."

"Almost done." Maya replied, looking at her new friend. At least she would not be completely alone. "Just a couple more sites Aneko."

"Oh, ok." Aneko sighed, sitting down and scanning through the thick wad of paper she had in her hands.

Maya turned back towards the monitor and began to look once more. She was beginning to encounter a lot of repeats, particularly about the Saeki murders. She printed another paragraph of extra information, and was about to turn off the computer, when a new site caught her eye. It was called THE-GRUDGE-FORUMS.

Frowning slightly, she clicked on it. A list of messages, starting with the oldest appeared before her. Above each message, the name of the author had been written.

Maya's eyes widened. Above the very first message on the sight, was the name:

KAREN DAVIS.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I'm glad people are liking my story so far, but I do need a little help. Who do we want messages from on THE-GRUDGE-FORUMS? I have a couple of ideas, but not very many. The story covers both 'The Grudge' movies so it would be interesting to see what people come up with. Any help would be appreciated greatly! I thank everyone who has reviewed so far, your opinions and thoughts are really appreciated :) and beg of you all to keep reading and reviewing.

CHAPTER 9

Maya could not believe it. Karen Davis, in her final days, appeared to have written a message about the Saeki household. Maya pictured Karen sitting at a computer, researching the house much as she was doing now. And discovering the horrible truth about the house and its story. And writing about it. She read the message to herself.

_Hi, my name is Karen Davis and I'm a student from America but am currently in Japan with my boyfriend, Doug, doing social voluntary work. I have to say, I have not enjoyed my stay. Indeed reader, the past few weeks have been truly awful and I fear for my life. It started when I was sent to the Saeki house, to look after an old woman by the name of Emma Williams. Her previous assistant, Yoko, had disappeared the day before, so I was filling in. As I was cleaning, strange things began to happen. I heard noises, saw things. I found a young boy in the cupboard. He told me his name was Toshio. As I waited for my boss to arrive to deal with Toshio, I went back downstairs and found Emma acting strangely muttering to herself, wanting 'her' to leave her alone. I did not understand, but then I saw 'her'. She killed Emma right before my eyes. I will never forget that._

_After I left the house, I thought it would end, but it didn't and still hasn't. I still see things and hear things all the time, especially when I'm on my own. Doug's worried, I know, but I have decided to stop this once and for all. I did research, and found out all about the Saeki household. How the family had died, including the young boy Toshio, who I swear I had spoken to earlier that week! A man not too long ago told me that in Japan, when someone dies in the grip of a powerful emotion, a curse is born, and those that touch death will die themselves. Well I have touched death, and seen the horrors of this curse, and I am sure that soon I shall be consumed if I do not sort it out._

_But, readers, if I fail I give this warning. Takeo Saeki died in the grip of rage, and therefore created a curse. This curse bares a grudge against the whole world and will spare no one. Under no circumstances must you enter that house. It is a danger beyond human power. I leave this site as a place for any others who have fallen in the grip of the Saeki household to share their thoughts and help to give the warning._

_Good Luck._

Maya let the message's words run through her mind. The message didn't tell her much that she didn't know already, but it gave her hope. Hope that she and Aneko really weren't alone. That there were others who were suffering. Who were being haunted. And maybe they were still alive and could help her.

'_This curse bares a grudge against the whole world and will spare no one._'

That sentence in itself was what gave her real hope. Because the curse was sparing her. It was protecting her, at least for the time being, and that was all she needed. She herself, was evidence that the anger that dwelled in the Saeki household could be overcome. And Maya was the person that destiny had chosen to stop the killing, and the death, and the pain. She would stop the anger.

She printed the entire list of messages, making sure not to miss out a single one, and after emailing the link to herself at home, shut down the computer.

Aneko looked up.

"You ready?" She asked. Maya nodded and gathered up all the paper, putting it into her bag. The two girls began to walk slowly towards the classroom.

"We need to meet up." Aneko said finally.

"Yes. My place tonight?" Maya asked.

Aneko smiled. "Sure! I'll meet you by the gate." And with that, she rushed off. Maya smiled, happy to have a friend she could rely on, and turned.

And then she screamed.

In the window opposite, with his face pressed up against the window, was her truest nightmare. The only man who would have the power to stop her in her quest. And he wasn't after Aneko this time. Takeo wanted her.

Eyes wide, Maya turned and ran quickly to registration. Alone in the corridor, her footsteps sounded loud. But no others came. She couldn't hear Takeo following her.

And this just scared her more. If he wasn't after her then he could be after Aneko. And if not, then where was he. She banished thoughts of Takeo out of her mind. She needed to focus on class.

The teacher, Miss Suzuki, was disappointed when Maya arrived.

"You're late Maya!" She said angrily. "Sit down."

Miss Suzuki was an unobservant woman at the most part. She did not notice that the girl was out of breath, or pale.

She did not notice that the look in Maya's eyes was one of pure fear. Fear for her life.


	11. Chapter 10

Note: Ok, I didn't forget about this. I just had a momentary writers block, but thanks to my friend's constant nagging I have FINALLY seen the light. Here it is, Chapter 10, I'm gonna spend more time on getting this one finished before new projects I promise  Sorry to everyone who has probably forgotten the plot by now :P

CHAPTER 10

"Karen Davis? " Aneko asked later that day as they walked home from school. "I've heard that name before. She killed herself, right?"

"That's what people think..." Maya said blankly.

"Oh." Aneko said, getting the point. "So she didn't...poor girl."

"Yeah." Was all that Maya said. When the two girls arrived at Maya's house, Maya's mum beamed happily.

"It's good to see you bringing new friends home Maya. Are you staying for tea?" Maya's mum asked Aneko pleasantly.

"If that's ok?" Aneko said, unsure.

"Of course it is dear!" Maya's mum cried. Off you two go, it'll be ready in about half an hour."

The two girls rushed off upstairs and immediately set to work. Papers were strewn across the room as the two girls' highlighted important information and things that they found significant among the reports, and sorted them into significant categories. While Aneko sifted through some information on the Williams Family, Maya came to the papers that had come from THE-GRUDGE-FORUMS.

She had wanted to read these all afternoon and the time had finally come. After re-reading Karen's message, she moved on to the next one. This was written by another woman, named MARIA KIRK. She had apparently become interested in the house, when Karen Davis had paid her a visit asking about her husband Peter. Maria told of how her husband had one day just thrown himself off of the edge of their balcony, and after she had met Karen, old curiosity into why had been re-awakened. She remembered some old letters Peter had kept in the cupboard and took them out. Each one had been signed 'Kayako Saeki' and had told of her undying love and devotion towards him. She had, of course at first, assumed an affair. However, after she typed Kayako Saeki into the search box and had found her to be dead, she felt something bigger was going on.

She told of how she knew that Karen Davis at that moment in time had been admitted to a mental clinic, after visiting the Saeki residence. Then Maya read the worst part. Maria Kirk had then gone to the house, to maybe find some more clues into Peter's death, and she had seen Peter. Or at least a past vision of him going into the house to find Kayako, and finding her dead body. Maria had been so horrified she had run out of the house, and then upon arriving home, had found this website. What Karen had said was true; there was something strange about the house. Maria had then written that her doorbell had just rung, and so she had to stop writing, but she would finish the post after she had answered.

There were no more posts from Maria Kirk.

"I wonder who was at the door." Aneko commented. Then silence. They both knew that no one alive had been there to greet Maria Kirk.

The next few posts were from a guy named EASON. He had not yet been to visit the house, but was researching it, and found himself lucky to have stumbled upon this site. He was not sure if all this was true or a fake, but he was gathering as much as much information about the house as possible, and was hoping soon to go and talk to Karen herself, and hear her side of things. He proved to be the most useful, as he posted each bit of information he found, turning THE GRUDGE FORUMS into his own personal blog on the house. He seemed to have information on every single disappearance related to the house. Maya hoped that he had decided against going into the house.

No such luck. His blogs at one point disappeared for a few days, and then there was a post, from a woman called Aubrey. She was Karen's sister and had come to visit Karen, only for her to jump from the roof the very same night. Her and Eason had watched, and Alison had gone to visit the house with him, meaning that she was cursed too. Eason had come out of the house with a diary, and then afterwards the two had gone back to his flat. She had stupidly fallen asleep, and when she woke, she found Eason dead on the floor in his 'photo room'. She had seen things, and she was going back to the house, hoping that she would succeed where Karen had failed. She clearly hadn't. She didn't post again.

Maya had seen enough. That night, she would go back to the house, with Aneko, and they would sort this out. Once and for all.


End file.
